User blog:Lord of the STARS/Random big lipped alagator activity
Somewhere deep in space, where most beings have never explored in 100000 years, orbiting a unnamed star, a planet is hear. This planet is 900000 miles larger then sangheilios, has 3 moons, 1 with 2 others orbiting it. The planet is barren, dusty, rusty, covered in rocks. Their is no atmosphear, 0.0.0.20% water only, no life on the surface, no life under the surface, no air, no polar ice, no seas, no fossils, no singes civilization had ever been hear, no artifacts of any kind at all.... Hour 0..... a fleet of ships arrive exiting slip space, following a map of the planet to coordenets they are sent to. In the dirt sand gravel and rocky terrain, a large vessel arrives, and fires a partial exeleration focuse beam, drilling a hole in the ground. The ships beam drills in straight tubular holes deep deep into the ground, then, a small cargo ship hovers over them. 12 of these holes are made, and 12 metallic objects are inserted into the ground hear, each one 800 feet long, and 124ft wide, pointed at the front, stuck into the holes each 1435 feet deep, and then berried with dirt. On top of the area the 12 objects are planeted is a decomishioned CCS-class battlecruiser, this ship had seen its days, and needed to be retired, so it will go to good use. The whole thing had been given methane refineries as if supplying air for unggoy, and this allowed to leak into every room making the air 100% methain, while the entire inside had been loaded from floor to ceiling with plasma batteries. Then the ships power core set to produce enough energy to be only 0.45% away from bursting like the over charge and pop of a plasma grenade, and a count down begins..... Hour 1...... The devices planted below the ship begin to make a humming sound, then they explode 0.0.0.0.0.2.3 seconds before the cruiser explodes, as the charges in the ground explode they combine together, and super comb the same as needler rounds would, a plume of green from flue rods combusts, the explosion pushes up into the cruisers explosion, the exploshion rips through atoms causing the atoms to super comb join together and explode as if they are made of blamite, a bright light of pink shoots out of the ground and into the air joining into the eruption of blue light from the cruiser, the air its self super combs and explodes ripping up and shattering the ground, then it shakes its self lose and loses its chain reaction, and the air turns a orange and then white grey and dark with smoke, as the angry mushroom cloud pushes up, and up, and up..... Hour 2.... the roar of the explosion forces sound its self to exceed the sound barrier, a massive visible hammerus shock wave ripples through the ground around it, solid rock turns to liquid, and liquid turns to gas. And the angry mushroom cloud continues to advance tword the layer of dust and particals floating where a atmosphear would be if this planet had life, and continues to bloom with no atmosphear to stop it. Rock is spewed miles across the ground, into the air to shower down, and into space as if pushed up by a volcano. Smoke and dust blooms out, and is carried away in the wind, soon the area begins to clear reveiling a massive crator. Hour 8..... the chain reaction having ceased 10 CCS-class battlecruisers and 5 ships of a unknown class 2 and a half times the size of a CCS-class battlecruiser come down from space and hover over the hole....... They fire their glassing beams around the edges of the crater and work their way to the center, then they work their way from the center to the edges, their orders are to not stop glassing that area until told to stop. Nothing different happens yet. Hour 16, the fleet is ordered to stop, they leave the planet no trace of them ever being hear exept a gigantic hole in the ground..... Months pass after the hole is made and it is filled in with just anything biological and able to decay, but with no bacteria on the planet nothing rots. Eventually a carrier returns to the hole to add the final ingredient. A white paste is squirted into the rubbish in the hole, then 25 more ships show up and dump water into the hole. The water washing onto the paste it begins to bubble and foam, then the biologically engineered life form begins to ripen, becoming a oozing blend in class between a mold a fungus and a algae. Feeding on the bio matter it causes it to swiftly rot, first taking weeks, then months, then minuets, then seconds to make it rot to feed its self. Soon their is no bio matter left but at this stage of maturity it is now taking root in the soil growing hairs and using the atmosphere and the star light its self as a means of feed, as it matures producing more and more oxygen. The life form begins spreading now miles and many more miles away from the crater it came from, sponging up any water it comes across. Then as it reaches its final stage of maturity it produces hundreds of tons of oxygen per second per 40 yards of its area growing, and rots so much it kills its self in its own decay, leaving its self to rot into a form of dust leaving crust of its self dry and frail, easy to crumble dead remains. All the area where their was iron ore its presence has caused the ground to get huge red stains. All around where it was the after math leaves the sky above turning blue. The soil in the area is now fertile enough for plants to live in. Presently, a ship is sent to plant seeds in the newly fertile soil. The experiment is a success. Category:Blogs made out of sheer bordom that its to late to change our minds on